Bambi: tides of war
by Sneakyraccoon86
Summary: Bambi is living the good life. He has his father, his crush, and his best buds. But his arch enemy, Ronno, returns. What will Bambi do to protect his forest, and the love of his life? Rated T for violence, disturbing scenes, and sensuality throughout.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The great forest. It was glorious and beautiful in it's own way. It was the largest forest in the whole world. Many deer lived there, including the great Prince of the forest. By his side was his son Bambi. Bambi was adopted by his father when his mother had been killed by the evil man.

Several deer lived in that forest. They enjoyed their life there. But what was going to happen to them. They were going to wish they would have stayed home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1: The Good Life

Bambi the deer walked through the woods. He was feeling better than he has since him and Faline shared their first kiss. It had been last spring when that happened. Now it was call and the cool breeze felt great to him. The only problem was, man was returning. Man always returned at this time. It was now up to Bambi to make sure the animals were safe. Bambi wasn't focused on that though. He was focused on his date with Faline.

Faline was by far the prettiest deer he ever saw. He had become way more protective of her since their kiss. Every time he saw her she took his breath away. Bambi knew that with hunting season coming up, he would have to care for her. More than he normally would. It was true, he was twitterpated.

Bambi slowly took a drink of water from the stream. He looked at his reflection in the water. He quickly made sure he was looking sharp. He would have to for his date. He looked at his antlers that had turned into spikes. This would be the largest they got before they fell off in the spring. But he didn't worry. He knew they would grow right back.

Bambi continued walking to the meadow. He looked up and saw the place where him and Faline had first kissed. It was still just as beautiful as he remembered. Bambi blushed before remembering Ronno. Ronno was a disgrace. Ever since he fell and that turtle bit his nose he hadn't seen Ronno. Bambi pondered daily where he may have went. All Bambi knew was that he wasn't here for the moment.

He finally reached the meadow. Bambi sighed. After an eternity he had made it to this date. Take a deep breath, he slowly walked out into the meadow.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, this is my first story. I hope each and every one of you enjoy. Now I am having to type this off of a kindle, so if there is a mistake in my typing, please tell me. Put any story suggestions you think I may like to do on the side. But this will be my main series. Any ways I hope you like it. Any questions you ask will be answered. And please I ignore that prologe, this is all new to me so that was kind of a test run.


	3. Chapter 2: A Rose

Chapter 2: a rose

Bambi silently walked out into the meadow. His nerves were getting the best of him. Every step he made, the more stressed out he was. His instincts told him to turn aroun, but he ignored it.

Bambi suddenly saw Faline in the corner by herself. His heart did a flip. Bambi exhaled hard. He took his first brave step towards her.

The walk to Faline seemed to last forever.

Bambi swallowed. Just a few more steps. She had now seen him and was smiling. Bambi gritted his teeth as he said his first word to her." Hey." She nodded," hey," she replied." It's finally happening," Bambi said. Faline nodded," I know, it's been too long."

" So what are we gonna eat?" Bambi asked trying to carry on a conversation." Let's eat some grass first. I think after that I want some blossoms." Bambi nodded," that sounds like a plan.

They ate grass and talked. Bambi felt like he was talking too much, but Faline didn't seem to mind. She was talking just as much as he was.

" Bambi," Faline said," I need to ask you something." Bambi nodded." Do you like me?" Bambi's heart began to race. He swallowed," yes." That made Faline smile." I like you too." Baby's heart was racing now.

It was time to take action. Bambi saw a rose out of the corner of his eye. He quickly grabbed it and told Faline to hold her head down. She did and Bambi put it behind her ear.

" You look beautiful," Bambi told her. She smiled," you look pretty good yourself. Bambi blushed.

Bambi was so into Faline and Faline was so into him that they didn't notice the figure charging towards Bambi! The figure hit Bambi hard! Bambi looked up and all he saw was a notched ear and green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter3: Calm and Collected

Bambi groaned and shook his head." Ronno!" he heard Faline scream.

Bambi heard a snicker. He looked up and saw his arch enemy Ronno sitting there." Hey," Bambi said jumping up. Ronno looked at him with a smile on face." Well hello princess," he said.

" It's been a while since I saw you around," Bambi said." I though you bailed on us after the turtle." Ronno's smile disappeared." Shut up before beat you until you can't see straight." Bambi snorted," I'd like to see you try."

" Whoa," Faline said stepping in." I don't want this to turn ugly." Ronno looked at her," what if it already has?" Bambi shot glances from Faline to Ronno." Just go away," Bambi said," and nobody gets hurt." Ronno looked at Bambi." Bullcrap," he spat.

Now Bambi was starting to get mad. Ronno made a quick check to make sure no one was around. Unfortunately, there was no one around. Ronno made a quick run at Bambi but Bambi blocked it. That made Ronno trip and fall.

" Now please go," Bambi said." Your father has taught you well," Ronno said getting up. Bambi nodded," I need to know stuff like that. I'm gonna be prince one day. I gotta protect the forest. Ronno rolled his eyes." Yeah what ever.

Ronno looked at Bambi and smiled." You know what. Your a real pain in the butt." Bambi smiled," Faline, just go ahead and go home. I'll talk to you later. First I gotta deal with the riff raff." Thanks it!" Ronno screamed as he lunged at Bambi. This time he grabbed Bambi he brought him to the ground!

Bambi was struggling with Ronno as Faline grabbed him. Faline took him off of Bambi, but Ronno shoved her down. Ronno laughed at her and kicked her in the side. Fine grunted in pain. Bambi looked up and saw Ronno laughing at Faline.

Bambi suddenly jumped on Ronno bringing to the ground. This time Bambi had a grip on him. Bambi landed a blow on Ronno's. Bambi didn't stop either. He hit him two more times before letting up.

Ronno had blood running out of his nose and blood running from his mouth." Now you go," Bambi said leaning down in Ronno's face. Bambi let go of Ronno. Ronno ran away screaming and cursing the whole way.

" You ok," Bambi said to Faline." Yeah," she said," my side hurts a little but it's ok." Bambi nodded," if you see him around you anymore come tell me and I'll take care of him. Faline smiled," thank you, for every thing." Bambi also smiled," it was nothing." Faline suddenly got close to him." Your gonna make a fine Prince some day," she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Bambi felt his heart beat fast again." I'm gonn go now," she said," it's getting late. Bambi looked at the sky and saw the sun was about to set." So, I'll see you tomorrow." Faline looked at him and nodded," see you tomorrow." Bambi watched her walk away as he started to walk away in a trance.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Glad you liked it Carmen. Thank you for everyone on your support.

I fully appreciate everything ya'll do. Thank you all and I will continue to update.


	5. Chapter 4: A New Day

Chapter 4: a new day

Bambi walked back into the thicket where his father would be. The thicket was surrounded by four meadows. You had the east, north, south, and west meadows. That was the meadows that Bambi had to survey every day. Every morning and evening.

" Hey son," the great Prince said stepping from the shadows." Hey," Bambi said walking to his father." How did the date go?" Bambi nodded," it went great." His father nodded," I saw, you really showed Ronno where be belonged." Bambi looked at his father," you saw that?" He nodded," I watched. Son, your a strong deer." Bambi nodded." Now come along," he said," we need to rest, tomorrow is a new day."

Meanwhile...

Ronno stormed to his den. He heard squirrels and birds laugh behind his back, but he ignored them.

He stormed into his den and sat down. He tried to go to sleep, but he just couldn't. Finally, after several attempts to sleep, he walked out. He decided he needed something to eat.

Ronno decided to cut through to thicket since it was safe and faster.

He entered the thicket and quietly snuck around. After being an outlaw for so long he had found places to hide. The only person in there who trusted him was his mom.

He finally reached the outskirts of the thicket. He jumped through the brush and ran silently to the east meadow. He liked to go to the thicket alone anyway. He had way more room to himself.

He reached the middle of the meadow and took his first bite of grass. As

He slowly chewed he looked up. What he saw was a man. Well a man and a young man.

Ronno swallowed and ran towards the thicket. He silently slid into a bush. He turned around moisten to the two men talk.

" Dad I thought we wasn't supposed to hunt at night." His father looked back at him." We ain't huntin tonight son. That's tomorrow, but tonight we're scoutin. The boy nodded." But that's still against the law." His father took a drink of beer before looking back at his son." Not if they know we're here," he said. The boy nodded again.

" You see son, we can kill all those deer. The only reason we're here at night is because we ain't allowed here." The boy nodded again," I get it." The man nodded. He took another swig of beer before patting his son's back." Come on, let's go home."

Ronno smiled an evil smile. This was the best thing that had happened to him in months. He could protect Faline tomorrow night and show her how good he was. Then, Bambi and his father could get eaten alive by bullets while he was protecting Faline.

The plan was so good. The best plan he had concocted in a long. Faline may think of him as a foe now. But by tomorrow, he would be the best friends with her." Besides, tomorrow is a new day," Ronno said to himself with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 5: Man Returns

Chapter5: Man returns

Bambi yawned as he looked outside his den. He watched the morning sun rise. Bambi nodded and walked outside. Time to go on his runs.

Bambi and his father made runs every morning and evening. Those were the times that man was most active. Man wasn't allowed to dwell at night so therefore, that's when they rested.

Bambi ran up to his father." Morning son," he said." Mornin," Bambi said in a yawn." Did you rest well?" Bambi nodded," yeah." His father didn't know it but that was a lie. Bambi didn't get a lot of sleep. He was to busy thinking about Ronno. It was dangerous to just let him go. But, the more he thought about it, he scared Ronno pretty good. Didn't he?

Bambi and his father went around every meadow looking for man traps or any sign of man.

After checking all of the meadows, they decided the forest was clear for the moment. Bambi walked up on the hill that looked up on the east meadow. He saw his best friends, Thumper and Flower down there. Bambi grinned and decided to go talk to them.

" I told you one time already. And I ain't gonna tell you again. Momma ain't here right now. She went to visit aunt Jessica. Good Lord, I thought ya'll were good living alone." Bambi listened to his best friend yell at his sisters." Dude," he said," I thought you were cool with your sisters." Thumper turned around laughing a hysterical laugh." Naw," he said," we are cool, but they are still a pain in the butt some days.

The sisters finally walked away and that left Bambi to just him and his best buds.

" Did you hear the rumors?" Flower asked them. Bambi and Thumper shook their heads. Bambi leaned down and took a bite of grass but looked right back." I heard that man was spotted last night." Bambi and Thumper looked at him confused." Man ain't suppressed to dwell at night," Thumper said. Flower shrugged," It's like I said. I don't know. Man returns at this time of the year, but not at night." Bambi shook his head," that just don't sound right."

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thank you everyone for the support on the story, it is very appreciated.

CARMEN: Glad your linking it, and yeah I was the same way. It didn't show me my reviews either. It finally showed me this evening when I got home from school, but that was just plain weird.

RICK GRIMES FAN: Thanks bro, glad you liked it.


	7. Chapter 6 Your Safe in Here

Chapter 6: Your safe in here

The day continued on. Bambi went on his evening rounds. When he finished that he went and ate for the last time today.

When Bambi got done eating, he went with his father to the top of the cedar creek ridge. The cedar creek ridge was the tallest hill in the great forest. Then they had the west mountain, which was a lot bigger. The cedar creek ridge was where Bambi and the great prince finished their day. They went up there and surveyed all the meadows at one time. There was no need to do this, because it was hard to see from up there. But, it was a family tradition. Also, cedar creek ridge had a big gully right in the center. It was several hundred feet deep, if you fell down there, you were dead.

" See you tomorrow dad," Bambi said walking away." See you later son," the great prince replied.

Meanwhile...

Ronno snickered as he saw the sun start to lower. He had already formed a plan. He would wait until the first shot. Then, go in and sweep Faline up like a hero. Then, he would take them to a cave he had found. He had hired two bucks to cover up the cave once they were inside. They would wait the men out until day. Then, he would look like a hero in front of her.

Nighttime had begun. Ronno silently sat at the outskirts of the thicket. He was staying hidden in the brush. He had been exiled from the thicket after he had tried to kill Bambi right before the dogs chased Bambi.

Meanwhile...

Bambi laid down in his den. He looked outside and nodded to himself. Today had been a good day. Bambi laid his head down and was fixing to go to sleep when BOOM, a shot roared across the sky. Bambi jumped up and ran towards the shot. It was away from Faline's den, but he had to worry about more than his crush.

Meanwhile...

Ronno ran into the thicket after Faline. He knew exactly where Faline lived. He spied on her den all the time. Ronno grinned," even though I do that I'm not perverted, " Ronno said to nobody.

He found her hiding in her home." Hey," he said. She saw him and her eyes widened." I don't want to hurt you," he said." But man is here. He's gonna kill us all if we don't go and hide." I'm not going with you," she spat. Ronno whistled," ok, but I can still make you." Then the two goons he hired came out of nowhere. They went into Faline den and grabbed her with their antlers. Faline's screams where muffled as the two bucks straddled her in their antlers. They had their antlers locked together so she couldn't go anywhere. She was a mature doe, but the goons were giant deer. They ran towards the west mountain, which was where Ronno had the cave picked out.

Meanwhile...

Bambi and his father approached the place where the shot came from. What they found was a horrific sight. A buck was laying on the ground with a bullet hole in his left side. Blood leaked out of it. Bambi could hear the deer struggling and he knew. The deer was suffering. BOOM. Another shot crackled through the air. Bambi heard a buzzing sound as the bullet flew past him. Bambi jumped back into cover as he heard the man laugh." Come on," he heard his father say," we gotta evacuate the thicket."

Bambi gulped. This wasn't supposed to be used unless of an emergency. He didn't complain. Bambi jumped out of the cover and after his dad.

Meanwhile...

" Get away from me!" Faline screamed as the goons threw her into the cave. She was the backed into a corner as Ronno approached her. That gave the goons time to cover the cave entrance up with a boulder. Ronno had found the boulder on the moantain. He got the goons to help him move it.

Ronno tried his best to look like a "good guy" for her." Don't worry," he said in a calm normal voice." Your safe in here." Faline looked at Ronno in fear. She felt the opposite from safe.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thanks again everyone for the support. Sorry I've been away for a while. I was busy most of the weekend and the end of the week, but now I'm back. But, thank you all for the support. I'll keep these chapters coming.


	8. Chapter 7:No Ordinary Man

Chapter 7: No Ordinary Man

" Help, help!" Bambi heard the voice and ran towards. He recognized the voice. It was Faline's mother, Eden.

" What is it ma'am," Bambi asked running towards Faline's den." Faline, she isn't here. I've looked everywhere else." Fear struck Bambi." Where did you see her last?" Eden though far a second before answering," I saw her going into her den to sleep right after sundown. BOOM! A shot came from right beside them. It was pointed away, but it was still close." We gotta go!" Bambi said. Eden was hesitant, but she followed Bambi.

" She made it to safety," Bambi said to Eden as they ran." I know she did." Eden nodded before running towards the exit of the thicket.

Meanwhile...

Faline looked at Ronno in the cave. The boulder had left a smaller crack in the entrance. All she could see was part of his face from the pale moonlight." I don't want to hurt you," Ronno said," I just want to save you." Faline gulped," if you wanted to save us, then you should've helped the other deer to safety as well." Dang! Sorry, I didn't think about it," Ronno said faster than he should have.

" What are you up to," Faline said backing up farther against the wall." Nothing," Ronno said," I just forgot about the other deer." Faline nodded," yeah whatever." Ronno's smile disappeared. He had to say something Bambi would say. Something that would make her smile.

Meanwhile...

Bambi and Eden slid into a large den with the great prince. They were a good distance from the meadow. That should be safe." This," the great prince said," this is no ordinary man. They are here to kill in a very strange way. Charging into the thicket and not using the meadow. I fear this could destroy us." Bambi's heart was now racing." So what do we do?" The great prince dropped his head." If it gets bad enough, we have to go face them. They have already killed one deer. They may have got another. But we have to deal with these losses with respect and control. We can't have deer going crazy over a death of a loved one." He looked at Bambi when he said this. Bambi was pretty sure he wasn't referring to his deceased mom.

AUTHORS NOTE:

I am so glad you are enjoying it Kirk. Thank you for your support. Also, I may not be able to post chapter as frantic as I hope sometimes, so if I miss a little bit, don't worry. I'll still be right here.


	9. Chapter 8: Wait Them Out

Chapter:8 Wait Them Out

Ronno and Faline sat there staring at each other. It lasted longer than he had hoped. They sat there for hours. Just staring.

Ronno knew that any time now the sun would be up. He had to say something." Listen," be said," I did this to protect you, so you should be thanking me." Faline nodded," thank you, but I think I want out." Ronno grinned," I kinda can't let you out. You see, those two thugs. I paid them to put us in here, so we kinda have to wait." Faline rolled her eyes.

" Ok," Ronno said," you can hate me all you want, but that doesn't cha vs the fact that I saved your butt." Faline nodded." That's true, but you only helped me. The rest of the deer got ambushed, including all the ones I care about." Ronno swallowed. He hadn't thought about that.

Meanwhile...

" Dad," Bambi said," all we can do is wait them out. We can't go face them." His father suddenly turned around." Did I say we were?" Bambi looked away." Dad, you can't do it alone. I get it, loved ones are out there. We just have to hope they got to safety. If we go out there, we die. Recklessness is not the solution here." The series of shots going on outside suddenly stopped. His father looked at son. The wisdom that just came out of his son's mouth gave him hope.

" And this is coming from the deer who jumped up a mountain to get rid of dogs." Bambi rolled his eyes where his father couldn't see it." I was a fawn then dad."

" Your right," his father said." If we go out there, we'll die." Bambi nodded," I want to be Live when we get out of this." His father made a confused look on his face." Why?" Bambi shook his head," nothing." His father looked at him. He knew exactly why Bambi wanted to stay alive.

Meanwhile...

Faline gasped," The sun!" Ronno looked and to his disappointment, the sun was coming up." Tell your goons to hurry up," Faline said. Ronno sighed and said," they'll be here soon. I told them right after sun up.

" Dad," Bambi said," I think I figured out why the shots stopped." The great Prince looked over Eden, who had been silent the whole time." The sun's coming up," he said." Bambi nodded," Mrs. Eden, we can go look for Faline real soon." Eden looked at Bambi with joy and fear in her blue eyes. Bambi felt the exact way.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Where have I been?! Sorry for the long break, but I am back. My school is on call break so I will be out of school for the rest of the week. I thank all of you for the support. See ya'll soon!


	10. Chapter 9: Lets Go

Chapter9: Lets Go

" Come on son, let's go," the man yelled at his son." The cops will find us fof sure with all of those shots we made."

The two men ran towards their truck with their rifles in hand. They ran at a fast pace, the son almost being faster than his father.

They both grunted as they reached the truck. The son took the clip out of his rifle as his father also unloaded. They were just about to get going g on the road when they heard sirens blaring.

The father and son duo looked at each other in shock as cop cars surrounded them.

Meanwhile...

It took both of the thugs to move the boulder out of the way. Ronno and Faline watched in amazement as the thugs moved the rock at a fast pace. They finished and looked at the deer.

" Thanks guys," Ronno said as he started to walk off." Hold up," said one of the bucks as he stuck out his hoof in front of Ronno." Is our payment confirmed." Ronno smiled and said," sure. Have all the grass on my side of the meadow you want." The two bucks whooped and hollered as they ran towards the meadow." Let's go," Faline said as she hurried off to the thicket. Ronno grunted as he struggled to keep up with Faline.

Meanwhile...

Bambi and his father walked through the thicket. Eden followed them from behind. Eden and Bambi were both scared. The both hoped Faline was alive, but what if she wasn't. What if she was torn apart by bullets?

They continued to walk in dead silence. Suddenly, a group of crows flew off. They all jumped before seeing what the crows were on. Laying there, was an obliterated deer. He had at least twenty bullet holes in his side. A small string of guts was hanging out of the side as well. Eden looked away as she vomited.

The sounds of Eden vomiting and the sight of the deer combined were about to make Bambi vomit." Ok," said the great prince," Bambi, you take the west and south sides. Me and Eden will take the north and east sides. We all meet back up here when we finish." Bambi nodded in understanding as he walked away.

.

Bambi surveyed each side of where he was supposed to search. He looked in every nook and cranny he could find. He found lots of dead deer. Many of which he knew them as good deer. He was very sad to see these deaths, but none were Faline. None of them were Thumper or Flower either.

Bambi nodded when he finished looking. He slowly began to walk back to the middle. Many thoughts began to enter his mind." I wonder if she was on dad's side. Maybe she wasn't. I have to be positive." These thoughts circled around in his head until he heard a twig snap.

Bambi quickly dove into cover. He slid up behind the bush and peeked out. What he saw, was enough to make his eyes water.

Faline was standing right there, plain as day. Bambi grunted as he slowly walked out. When Faline saw him, her reaction was a lot similar. She quickly ran up to him and tackled him. She embraced him and kissed him on the lips. Bambi, surprised by the moment, decided to enjoy this moment and kiss her back.

" Hey!" Bambi heard the voice and him and Faline broke apart." What do you think you're doing," Ronno said with his eyes full of anger." Ronno," Faline said," just go away." Ronno laughed," why, I got you right where I want you. You see, I saved your butt for a reason." Faline nodded," I know, but why couldn't you be a hero and help save everyone else?" Ronno laughed again." Because I didn't want to save anyone else. I wanted Bambi and his butt hole father to die. You see, I knew about that man! I knew they were coming kill us, but I didn't tell anyone. I wanted to have you for my self."

Bambi and Faline both had shocked looks on their faces." You know," Ronno said," my momma always told me that if I wanted something done, I gotta do it myself." Ronno looked at Bambi." If i want you dead, I gotta do it myself." Then he launched himself at Bambi.

AUTHORS NOTE:

What is up ya'll. I spent a lot of time on this chapter, so i hope you enjoy. And sorry about ththat typo on the last author's note. It was supposed to say fall. Not call. Thank you all for the support. Bye!


	11. Chapter 10: Never

Chapter10: Never

Everything went slow motion for Bambi. Ronno hit him like a freight train. The impact made Bambi go straight to the ground. Ronno jumped on top of him. That's when things started going normal speed.

Ronno's hoof smashed into the side of Bambi's face. Bambi spat out blood before getting hit again. After two blows Bambi was tired of it. He suddenly swung his hoof around and rammed it into Ronno's eye. Ronno leaned back giving Bambi the advantage. Bambi jumped up and tripped Ronno. He kicked Ronno on the side. Ronno grunted as he suddenly jumped up and tripped Bambi!

Bambi was surprised at how fast he was. Ronno had never fought like this in his life. Or had he?

Ronno was now on a rampage. He hit Bambi once, twice, and many more times. Ronno's hooves were pounding into Bambi's face. Every blow was making Bambi weaker. He couldn't take much more of it.

Faline suddenly jumped at Ronno! It was kind of pathetic at how easy Ronno deflected her attack. He quickly bucked her off of his back in a matter of seconds." Stop Ronno," she yelled at him. Ronno laughed an evil laugh as he continued to pound into Bambi." No, never," he said in a grunt.

Bambi felt blood drip down his face in between punches. Bambi was getting prepared to pass out. His face was hurting like crap. He just got the crap beat out of him. And he got the crap beat out of him in front of Faline. Now that was the embarrassing part.

Ronno suddenly stopped punching Bambi. Bambi looked up at Ronno through his left eye. His right one was too swollen. Ronno spat on him and laughed. He didn't notice that Faline was gone. He just kept taunting Bambi.

" Weak and pathetic," he yelled at Bambi." Your father has to be so ashamed to have a son like you. You must have your mother's strength. All weak and pathetic. Like your mother." Bambi was ticked off now. He tried to jump up but Ronno kicked him in his side as hard as he could." I bet your father won't even been sad when I kill you," Ronno said as he lifted up his hoof to punch Bambi one last time. This time, he was raining for the throat. Ronno was just about to throw the punch when he heard lost of foot steps.

Ronno bolted leaving Bambi on the ground. The great prince suddenly emerged from the bushes. He saw his defeated son and ran over to him. Faline gasped when she saw him." Oh my, is he dead!" Faline yelled in a panick." No, he's not," the great prince said." But his face is torn up pretty bad, we gotta get him to the healing does."

The healing does were basically the nurses of the community. Actually there were only two. Judith and Alexandria. They helped does in their first time in labor. They helped any deer get well from a gun shot wound. They knew how to treat any wound if it was able to treat.

The great prince ran across the thicket leaving Faline and Eden in the dust. He carried his son in his antlers. The healing does were in a den at the eastern edge of the thicket. They had about five dens surrounding them where patients were taken care of.

The great prince finally made it to the healing does. He quickly whistled at them and they ran to him. He laid Bambi down in the main den. They examined him. Bambi was now passed out. Judith felt of his face carefully while Alexandria examined his side." No broken bones," Judith said." What about you Alex?" Alexandria nodded," none over here either." He's gonna be fine," Judith said." We'll get some leaves to cover up the wounds while they heal. But nothing severe is wrong." The great prince nodded. He silently picked Bambi up and carried him to a den to heal in.

That day was something for Bambi. In his sleep, he had a dream. He dreamed that he was fighting with Ronno. Same fight, same day. But in this dream, Bambi took his spikes and used them to defeat Ronno. He made sure in his sleep to not be stupid and use his antlers next time. The only thing was, he felt no pain in that dream, and it was way to easy to get back up. Bambi also felt embarrassment. He was embarrassed in front of his father, his forest, and Faline.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Ok, so very dark chapter in my mind. Hope you guys enjoy. And thank you for all the comments and support. I'll make sure to keep cracking these chapters on out. See you on the flip side!


	12. Chapter 11: It's About Time

Chapter11: It's about time

Bambi slowly started to wake. He had a migraine that made him want to fall back over. He rolled his body over and looked up into the blue eyes of Faline." Oh thank God!" She said as she leaned in and kissed him. Bambi, not knowing what to do, kissed her back. They kissed for a few seconds before letting go.

" It's about time," she said." You've been asleep for a few days." Bambi blinked his eyes many times so he could see straight." A week!" Faline nodded," I was worried sick. We all were." Bambi was confused," who are you talking about?" Faline shifted position to where she was sitting up." The whole forest, everyone knows about the fight by now."

Bambi groaned," know everyone knows I got my butt kicked by a frikin butt hole." Faline smiled," you tried your best and he did take you by surprise." Bambi shook his head." No, I could've used my spikes. I could've blocked his attacks. But I was stupid. I can't make that same mistake again." Faline continued to look at him and smile." I'm proud of you Bambi." That shocked Bambi a little bit. The only people who had ever told him that was his father and mother.

" I'm glad you ran." Bambi said." You could have seriously been hurt. You could look like me right now." Faline shook her head," you actually look a lot better right now. The only really bad thing is a eye that is still a little swollen. Most of your cuts have healed. I don't know what the healing does do, but it must be special." Bambi smiled then. His migraine had went away.

" It's time to fess up." Faline said." Bambi, do you like me." Bambi nodded," I do, a lot. And I've been wondering the same thing about you." Faline smiled bigger than she since Bambi woke up." I like you too Bambi." Bambi shifted positions to where he was sitting up straight too." So, does that officially make us a couple?" Bambi asked." Yes it does," Faline said as she slowly began to lean towards him. Bambi knew by now that she didn't just like him. She loved him. And he loved her.

Faline kissed him on the cheek. Bambi returned the favor by taking a brave step and kissing her on the lips. Faline kissed him back as they locked their lips. Faline fell over and Bambi played on top of her as they continued to kiss. Both of them were in heaven right now." Oh crap." Bambi and Faline heard the voice and broke apart. Standing there was Thumper.

" You two are in love!" He said laughing." I thought it was twitterpated," Bambi said also in a smile. Thumper groaned," that's the lame friend owl way to say it. It's really called making love." And we are just friends." Bambi said calmly.

Thumper rolled his eyes," really, and I bet ya'll wasn't making out just then either." Bambi groaned as he looked back down at Faline. She had a wide grin on her face." Well I guess I'll you two love birds alone." Thumper waved as he hopped away.

" He won't tell the whole forest," Bambi said. Faline planted another kiss on his cheek." Well even if he did, I would be fine with it." Bambi looked into her eyes and smiled. He brought back down to her and they kissed again. Bambi laid back down on top of her and they locked their lips again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

CARME: Glad you liked it and Bambi is a teenager in this story. I plan on this being a series so he will be an adult in the future. And technically at the size of Bambi his antlers he is about a teenage white tail buck.

CARMENJASIRI: Thank you and yeah, Ronno is a major butt hole.


	13. Chapter 12: Loving Life

Chapter12: Loving life

Ronno sat in his den smiling to himself. It had been three days since he attacked Bambi. He had a bruise where Bambi had hit him, but that was all.

" Bambi has to be loving life now!" Ronno said smiling. He hadn't seen Bambi up since the fight. He had spied on the den every day and Bambi was asleep everyday. He had seen Faline go down there, but had not made a move. He knew that if he walked into that forest that he would be taken away. The animals there had to hate him, but he didn't care.

Ronno walked outside and started to head to a small patch of grass he had discovered. It was enough to feed him until he made his next move.

He started to walk to the patch of grass before he heard a twig snap." Who's there!" He yelled into the wilderness. For a second he regretted shouting, for it may have been one of the troops of the great forest.

" Come on out!" Ronno sat there looking at the spot the noise had came from. Out came a scrawny deer he had never seen before." Hi." said ther deer." I'm Milton." Ronno cocked his head to the side." Hey?" Ronno said unsure. Ronno saw that the deer wasn't in good shape." Come with me." Ronno said," it looks like you need help." So i can trust you?" The deer asked. Ronno nodded." Good, that means I can tell you my big secret.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry for the short chapter. I am really sorry about the wait too. I have been really busy lately. And I also want to apologize for the mistakes I made the last few chapters. I am now taking the time to edit these stories like I should have from the start. But thank you all for staying with me through this. I'll get these chapters out as soon as I can. If you have a suggestion just put it in the comments box. This was basically just an update chapter so next one will be longer. Thanks again!


	14. Chapter 13: Killing is Just For Survival

Chapter 13: Killing is Just For Survival

Ronno suspiciously eyed the deer eating beside him. Milton was an odd deer. Ronno had told him that he couldn't tell hm his secret until he ate. The deer was skinny as all get out.

They finished eating without a word and Ronno motioned him towards his den." So." Ronno said as they sat down in his den." What was the secret you were gonna tell me." Milton suddenly jerked his head outside and looked around. He sniffed and listened. No one had to be in the area." Have you ever wanted to kill somebody?" Milton asked jerking his head back into the cave." Ronno sat there a little scared. That was all of the sudden.

Ronno grunted and asked," why?" Milton snickered and said," because I want to kill someone." Ronno nodded as he started to become terrified." Oh yes!" The deer said." I am so glad I met you. Who was it?" Ronno was starting to feel more comfortable now." Yeah, his name is Bambi, and I almost did kill him. But, his father got there just in time. I'm actually still trying to kill him now." Milton looked like he found pure joy through Ronno saying that.

" Awesome!" Milton said." Now to who I want to kill." Ronno prepared himself for some ghost story this psycho was about to tell him about." He is actually related to the deer you want to kill. His name is Joe. He is Bambi's father." Ronno fell back. He wanted to kill the great prince?" Why?" Ronno asked." Milton smiled," because be killed my father." Ronno looked at the deer's spike antlers." You don't look to old. This must have been recent." It was when I was still inside my mother. My mother told me my whole life about how horrible he was. Then my mother was killed by man. So now, I'm ready to fight."

Ronno couldn't help but feel bad for the young buck. That was a pretty scarred childhood. Then Ronno began to form a plan." Tell you what. I'll help you kill the great Prince. But then you have to help me kill his son, Bambi." That plan sounded so evil! Ronno thought to himself. I'll have my revenge and the his father wont be there to stop me." I will agree to that." Milton said." Killing is just for survival some say, but I like it just as much as surviving." Ronno backed up a little. This deer was weird, but as long as be got his revenge. It was worth working with him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thank you all for staying with me! I'm actually sick right now, so you may get a lot of chapters soon. I don't know. Watch me wake up and be good to go to school. But I'll still be here. Thanks for the support! I'll see ya on the flip side.


	15. Chapter 14: Back To The Grind

Chapter: 14: Back To The Grind

Bambi took long and slow drinks from the creek. He finished and looked back at his reflection in the water. His face was almost all the way better. There were a few scratches here and there, but for the most part, he was getting better.

Bambi made his way back into the thicket. He found Thumper and Flower. He saw Thumper give him a thumbs up with a wide grin on his face. Bambi rolled his eyes and walked over to them." Thumper told me what he saw." Flower said." And I'm cool with it." Bambi smiled before looking back at his other friend." What?" Thumper said witha wide grin on his face." He's the only one I told. And I'm cool with it." Bambi nodded hoping his friend was telling the truth.

" Well, tomorrow, I'm going back to the grind." Thumper and Flower nodded." Cool I'm going to be on river duty tomorrow." Thumper said." I mean making sure water is clean sure is fun." Bambi laughed at his friend." I'm working there too." Flower said." I think clean water is a good thing. Bambi saw Thumper roll his eyes at him before seeing Faline enter the thicket.

" I gotta go." Bambi said nodding at Faline." Thumper looked over his shoulder and began to laugh. Bambi starting walking towards Faline." Yeah Bambi go make some more fawns. We need a lot more of them!" Thumper said before he busted out laughing. Bambi felt his cheeks go red.

Bambi and Faline walked together to their dens. They talked in low voices. It had been two weeks since the attack. Bambi had tried going back to work with his dad, but the healing does stopped him. They told him he wasn't ready. Bambi had just said yes ma'am and walked back to his healing den.

Bambi and Faline stopped at Faline's den." Good night." Faline said." Thanks for walking with me." Bambi nodded." It was nothing." Faline was about to walk in her den when she turned around." You be careful at work tomorrow." She said." Ronno is still out there and i don't want him to hurt you like that again." Bambi nodded." I'll be ok, you just need to worry about yourself. Watch your back." Faline nodded and kissed him. Bambi kissed her back. Faline released him and they nuzzled for a second ." Faline broke apart from him, nodded, and said," good night." Bambi smiled and said," good night before walking away.

Bambi began to walk to his den. He had to get rested up for his day back at work tomorrow. Bambi was all intent on going back to work tomorrow. He had no idea what would happen on his first day back.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Not much to say. I'm just happy to be back to writing. Thanks for all of the support!

CARME AND KIRK: Thank you for the feedback. It is all appreciated.


	16. Chapter 15: Emergency

Chapter15: Emergency

Bambi looked down into the east meadow. It was his second meadow of the day and no man traps or man. Him and his father had split up this morning. They would each take on two meadows. It was faster and it was safer for the deer.

Bambi looked continued on until he finished his rounds. He had circled the east meadow two more times, and nothing was wrong. The truth was he was looking for signs of Ronno. He still had not seen a sign of the deer since the fight.

Bambi walked down into the east meadow to get a bite to eat. He continued walking until he saw Faline. Faline smiled at him as he approached." Hey Bambi." She said in a smile." Hey."Bambi said in a dull tone." You didn't sleep good?" She asked him." I did." Bambi said." Just worried." Faline nodded," I know what you mean. Mamma barely let's me leave at evening time." Bambi smiled," well do you blame her. If there was a brute out get my daughter I would protect with all I have." Faline took a bite of grass and for a moment there was silence between them." You know." Faline said." I ain't seen mamma since I woke up. Well, she came to the meadow with me, and then she was gone. I just decided to sit here because she would be mad if I was gone."

But before Bambi could reply, a bird swept down and landed on his antler." Prince Bambi!" The bird said in his ear." There is an emergency." Bambi quickly looked around the meadow to see if anyone heard them." What is it?" Bambi asked as he surveyed the meadow." Faline's mother, Eden, was about following a young buck, but they were headed towards dead bear forest." Bambi watched Faline's eyes get widen. She must have heard. "Dead bears forest."Bambi gulped. "Nothing headed that way. Not even bears."

Bambi watched as Faline took off towards dead bears forest. Bambi told the bird to go tell his father about this. The bird flew off and Bambi took off after Faline." Hold up!" Bambi yelled as he struggled to keep up with Faline.

Bambi watched in amazement as Faline flew into the forest without hesitation. Bambi knew that now, she needed his help. He flew in after her and followed her. Bambi found Faline in the middle of a path. She was sitting there listening, for anything. Bambi silently snuck up beside her and they both listened. Neither of them made a sound. Finally, they heard bushes move. They both bolted to the noise.

Bambi could tell Faline didn't care if it was a predator. As long as she knew she found her mother.

To his amazement, they found Eden. She was laying there. Something had knocked her out. There was blood on the side of her head. Bambi looked around as Faline fell down to her mother." She's alive!" Faline yelled. Bambi nodded," good." Something wasn't right here. This didn't feel like it should have been this easy. Then it hit Bambi. Where was the other deer? Bambi looked and saw hoof prints on the ground beside Eden. But if it was a young buck, then how did he knock her out so easy?" He tricked her." Bambi said." She must have been sniffing the ground or something when he attacked." Faline nodded," and as generous and selfless she is." Bambi nodded," he could have told her anything that sho dead good, and she would have followed him." This was a setup. Who ever did this, they wanted Eden dead.

There was a silence as Bambi tried to figure out how they were gonna get her out of here. Then, the silence was broke by a growl. Bambi and Faline froze. They watched as dogs surrounded them from every corner." They smell the blood!" Bambi said in a growl. These dogs were wild. They weren't man dogs. They knew what they were doing. They were here to kill them and eat them alive.

" Stay back!" Bambi said as a dog launched at Bambi. Bambi suddenly leaned down and the dog went into his spike of an antler. Blood gushed out of the dog followed by a wimper. Bambi threw the dog off. Another dog began to approach and Bambi growled as the dog jumped at him. This time Bambi threw his antlers to the side and they cut the dog. They made long scrapes on the dogs side and the dog ran away whimpering." Come on!" Bambi yelled trying to keep the dogs away from Faline.

Suddenly, a dog jumped on Bambi! This dog was a really large dog. Bambi felt the dogs mouth snap just inches from his throat. He kicked at the ones who tried to bite his side or rear end. Bambi could feel the strength building up in him. All he needed was one more push and he could throw the dog off of him. Then Faline screamed. Bambi looked up and saw a dog leap at Faline! NOOOOOO!" Bambi screamed when suddenly something happened. Eden had jumped up. She was in front of her daughter. The dog was talking a bite out of Eden's neck.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry about being gone for a week. I was really busy, but I am BACK. Thank you all for support on these chapters. You guys are awesome.

TYLOR: Yea, I know those mistakes are there, that was when I was stupid and I didn't Edit my chapters. And thank you for the support on the story. You are awesome! And this story series will be going on for a while, so your in luck!


	17. Chapter 16: The New Way

Chapter16: The New Way

Bambi watched in horror as Eden's throat was ripped out. It was followed by a shower of blood and a scream. Bambi growled and threw the dog off of himself. When he threw the dog, his antler cut the dogs throat. Bambi hit the dogs beside him with full force knocking them several feet into the dead forest.

Faline screamed and hit the dog with her hoof. She didn't stop. She hit the dog several times with her hoof. She continued screaming as she felt blood rush to her ears. She pounded the dog with every thing she had. The dog wasn't moving anymore, but she didn't care, this thing had just killed her mother. Every thing around her was blur. All she was focused on was the dog.

" Faline!" Bambi yelled at her. She stopped hitting the dog and looked up at Bambi. She was covered in blood. The dog's blood was all over her front legs where she had been pounding his head. Her throat and some of her face had blood on it. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she let out a sob. Her mother had just been murdered. But she died saving Faline. Faline continued to sob as she nuzzled her head into Bambi's fur.

Bambi looked around as Faline sobbed. The ground was polluted with dogs and blood. A thin blood had began to pool around Eden's head." Shhhhh. It's ok." Bambi said to her.

Suddenly the great prince popped into view. He spotted Bambi and ran." Oh my gosh!" He said when he was close enough to see." What happened?" Bambi just lowered his head. His father knew what was wrong." We need to get her out of here." The great prince said a lot calmer." There are probably more dogs on the way." Bambi nodded." Come on." He said calmly to Faline.

The each walked to a side of Eden. Bambi had told Faline to stand back, but she said she wanted to help. Bambi grabbed on part of her with the dull end of his antlers. The great prince got on the other side, and Faline stood by her head." One, two, three." The great prince said as they lifted. At first it felt easy, but then the dead weight his them. They struggled to keep her up for just a second l, and then they started moving.

The walk back seemed to last forever. On the way, Bambi noticed just why they called it the dead bears forest. Several plants looked dead. The ground had barely no grass. There were trees, but they were all dead looking.

They finally made it back to the great forest and Bambi could hear Faline sobbing." We need to get help." Bambi grunted. His father couldn't tell, but Bambi had also started to cry. He knew exactly how Faline felt. But, he didn't witness his mother being murdered face to face. He had ran.

Thumper sat at the edge of the thicket. He was smliinv and watching the clouds overhead." Oh crap." Thumper heard the voice and saw that it was Flower. He stood up and saw it too. Bambi, Faline, and the great prince. They had Eden and they were heading their way.

They approached the thicket and were greeted with many gasps." Let's set her down gently." The great prince said to Bambi and Faline as they carefully laid Eden down." What happened?" Bambi heard someone say." She was killed, by a dog." Bambi said. Many gasps followed the statement." How?" Bambi sighed and said," just go get ready for a funeral." But-," someone tried to say." Just do it!" Bambi interrupted with anger in his voice." Can't you see the young doe that is going through this right now! The last thing she needs is to confronted with all this bullcrap!" Many of the deer were a little shocked, but they nodded." Now, we'll meat at the river. Come if you want to. But I think the right thing to do, is go to this funeral."

Two deer came ad helped them carry Eden. The great prince told Bambi come with him. " This is the the new way." Bambi said." We take them down to the river. The old way was, we used to either just leave them there, or go push them off a cliff. But, both of those ways seemed to violent, we have a new way. Just bring them down to the river. If that's how you wanna do it?" Faline nodded," yeah it sounds peace full. I like the new way."

They were walking behind the three bucks that were carrying Eden." I need you to talk for her." Faline said." I think it would be right. You were there and you witnessed it." Bambi nodded." I'll do it, but I've never spoke at a funeral before." Faline looked at him." It's easy, just make sure everyone knows she died a hero. She's was always bullied as a fawn, but she also had lots of friends." Bambi smiled," kinda like us." Faline nodded, and for a second, she looked like she wanted to smile.

They had reached the river and deer were starting to gather around." Bambi and Faline had both washed their blood soaked bodies in the river. They also washed his face off , for it also had dried tears on it." I'll talk to you after the funeral." Bambi said." I'll make it sound memorable." Faline shook her head." You can do that, but all I really want is for them to know she died a hero." Bambi nodded," I'll do that."

Thanks for the support and please enjoy!


	18. Chapter 17: The Same Feeling

Chapter17: The Same Feeling

Bambi stepped up on the rock. He looked over several other deer. Many of the deer either looked confused, sad, or angry.

" Hello." Bambi said." I see that many of you are sad just like me. But, we can't be sad." Many of the deer, including Faline, looked up at him with confused looks." Now I know, it's ok to be sad. Maybe you were a close family member, or just a really close friend. But, which can't mourn over this too long. We all know that she is in a better place now. There is nothing we can do that will bring her back. It's all God's plan. He will bring her back when he wants to. He will take us when he wants to." Many of he deer in the crowd nodded.

" But, you should all know, Mrs. Eden was an excellent doe. She was one of the nicest deer I ever met in my life. She was a very generous deer. She was also very brave. She risked her life for her daughter and me. She knew many things and was very smart." Many of the deer in the audience nodded in agreement. Tears were now flowing down Faline's cheeks." We have lost a very great roll model in this forest. But, we can still find her in our hearts." Bambi saw Faline nod at him as more tears began to roll down her beautiful face. Bambi nodded at the audience before looking back at his father and two other bucks. He nodded at them and they slowly set Eden's body down in the river with their antlers.

Faline walked over there slowly and looked down at her mother and placed a kiss on her forehead." Bye mama." She said as she leaned back up. She looked back up at the two bucks and nodded. They nodded back at her and they released her mother's body. Faline watched in tears as her mother's body floated down the river."

Bambi wiped a single tear from his face. He had lost his mother before. He knew exactly how she felt. It was not a great feeling.

" I hate Ronno." Bambi looked at a crying Faline and said," me too." Faline was looking outside of her den into the woods." I'm going to go kill him!" Faline started to walk out of the den, but Bambi stopped her." You can't. You'll die." Faline tried to get past him." Faline, Ronno wanted this to happen. He wanted you to feel this way. He's trying to get under your skin. You can't let him." Faline suddenly stopped struggling." Yeah, your right. I can't." Bambi looked around the darkening sky." We might want to go inside."

Bambi and Faline walked back into the den. It had been a few hours hours since Eden's funeral. There had been times where Faline mourned, cried, and talked to Bambi. Bambi didn't blame her. He had went through the same thing she had. But Bambi didn't actually see his mother die, right in front of his face.

" I'm gonna keep you safe." Bambi said before leaving a kiss on her cheek." I'm gonna keep this whole forest safe." Bambi suddenly leaned up and looked Faline in the eyes." I promise you. I will stop Ronno. Before he hurts anyone else. It might not be today. It might not be tomorrow. But he will be stopped." Faline smiled and said," thank you, but I can't have you out there." Bambi looked confused and said," why?" Faline took a deep breath and said," because I can't lose anyone else. I've already lost too much." Bambi sighed and said," but if we don't stop him, we will lose every thing." Faline nodded and said," yes I know, but that doesn't mean you have to go. And I know it may sound selfish. But I can't let you go and help them." Bambi walked over and sat down beside her. He had been standing in front of her until now.

" I'm here now. I'm gonna be here when this is all over. Everything is gonna turn out ok." Faline nodded and said," I know, I shouldn't be a downer, but today had just been a crappy day." Bambi suddenly leaned in and kissed her." I bet just can turn this crappy day into a great day." He said. Faline giggled and said," I bet you can." Bambi smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. They began to kiss passionately and they locked their lips. Not far away, a deer watching. And he had a really ugly frown on his face.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I am back everyone. YES! After a month and a half I have returned to this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this sad little chapter. I honestly almost started crying while writing this. But, I need you guys to answer one simple question. Which story should I do more work on at the moment. If you guys don't know, I have a "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" story series in the works. Check it out if you haven't already. But, I need you guys to tell me which one you guys want me to do more work on. You see, my plan is to finish one story, and then finish the other. Then, I can work on a sequel to one of the two stories. But, it's all up to you guys! So, see you guys later and I hope you had a great Christmas!


	19. Chapter 18:Everything

Chapter 18:Everything

Ronno stormed back to his den. Bambi and Faline! How! He had saved her life! Ronno cursed himself the whole way back to his den.

"Hey." Milton said to the silent Ronno." How did everything go?" Ronno stayed silent and marched back into his den. He still disliked the weird deer. But, Milton was going to help him achieve his goal.

The plan Ronno and Milton had came up with was pretty simple. Milton had some friends from his old forest that were going to help them. They were going to make a distraction that was going to distract Bambi and the Great Prince away from the great forest. Then, they would surprise them with an attack and kill them both. Ronno smiled just thinking of the plan. He didn't know when they would attack. But, after seeing what he saw today, he was ready to fight.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, yeah, guys, it's been a while. Um, it's been a while. Like, almost two years. I do not know why I waited this long. But, I am sorry. Truly I am. But, yeah, I should be back now. So, if anybody is still there, thank you for sticking with me. Now, the "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" story. Um, yeah, it's over. So, I'm sorry but that story is going in the trash. But, I'm back, and I'm good. I'll post when I can! Sorry for the long wait! And I'm sorry for the very short chapter!


	20. Chapter 19: Thanks

Chapter 19: Thanks

Bambi groaned as he pulled himself into his den. His first day back to work had been so busy! He had so much to do!

Bambi laid down in his den and thought about several things. He thought about Faline of course. He thought about he beauty, personality, and every thing that made her beautiful, but eventually, thoughts about Ronno crept into his mind.

Bambi thought about all bad things that Ronno could still do. It scared Bambi. He thought of all the things Ronno could do to Faline and he thought of all the things Ronno could do to all of the residents of the great forest.

Suddenly Bambi heard a twig snap outside."Who's there!" Bambi said with an alarmed tone in his voice. Thumper the rabbit emerged from the darkness of the night.

"It's me dude, calm down." Bambi let out a sigh of relief and looked at his friend." I'm sorry, you scared me." Thumper grinned and said," you thought I was Ronno didn't you?" Bambi looked at the ground and said," yeah I did."

"Bambi, I know he's out there, but you can't worry all the time about it." Bambi looked up at his friend," I can't help it, I know what he's capable of." Thumper snorted," yeah look what he did to you!" Bambi grinned at his friend and said," shut up."

Thumper glanced back outside real quick and said," well, I better get going. Mom is still gone and I gotta look after my sisters. But, I just wanted to check up you." Bambi nodded and said," well thanks Thumper." Thumper nodded back and said," sure buddy, anytime. See you later!" Bambi smiled and said," see you later."

Bambi laid his head down on the ground and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Something was on his mind, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

Suddenly another twig snapped outside. This time Bambi was greeted by his father." Son, get up, there's a problem." Bambi jumped up and looked at his father." Yeah, what is it?" His father sighed and said," something's happening up by cedar creek ridge."

"What's wrong?" Bambi asked his father. His father sighed and said," it's Ronno. Him and several other bucks have been spotted up there. Nobody knows what they're doing, but if it's Ronno, it can't be good." Bambi nodded and said," well let's go."

Author's Note:

Hey guys. Just wanted to let you guys know that I am very busy, but I'm still here. I want to give a huge shout out to someone named 17 Savage. First of all dude, thank you for sticking with this story. I had no idea people would ever like my work this much! Thank you. Expect to see more chapters in the future! But for now, I'll see you guys later! Thank you again for sticking with me!


	21. Chapter 20:Where it All Ends

Chapter 20: Where it all ends

Bambi fell to the ground. He landed in a puddle of his own blood. Bambi tried to lift his head but he couldn't. His vision was blurry so he blinked. It didn't help his vision any. He looked back up into the night sky to see a pair of blurred blue eyes above him. Faline. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Through the buzzing in his ears he could hear the words,"stay with me Bambi please!" Bambi was about to say something back when suddenly darkness overcame him.

Two days before.

Bambi trudged towards cedar creek ridge with his father. According to his father, Ronno and another buck had been spotted in the area. Bambi was anxious to see just how every thing was gonna go when they met with Ronno. Bambi knew he needed to have his head in the game in case Ronno tried to pull anything.

Bambi and his father reached cedar creek ridge as fast as they could. cedar creek ridge was a large ravine that ran half a mile through the great forest. When Bambi was a fawn he had once been looking into the ravine. His mother quickly caught him and told him the ravine was very dangerous. Ever since that day Bambi had been very cautious of the ravine.

Bambi and his father decided to split up and look. The area was very large and it took a while to explore. After about thirty minutes of searching Bambi came across an open part of woods on the edge of the ravine." Well well well, look what we have here." Bambi recognized that voice from anywhere. He quickly spun around and out of the bushes came Ronno." How's every thing been going dude? I heard that Faline's mother died." Bambi felt his ears heat up. He was angry." What are you doing back here? If you were smart you would have never came back here." Ronno laughed." Do you really think I care, I love this place. Besides, I have unfinished business here."

Bambi took a deep breath. Through the pale moonlight he could see Ronno's green eyes glaring at him." Ronno I'm gonna give you one more chance. To leave this place and live a life of peace." Ronno nodded and said," yeah I could do that. The only problem is your still alive. I can't live with that." Bambi looked at the crazy deer.

Suddenly the great Prince walked into sight behind Bambi." Just give it up Ronno, it's not worth it." Ronno snarled with laughter." I can't believe what I'm hearing. So apparently I'm just supposed to give myself up to you two?" Bambi looked at Ronno and said,"Ronno just give it up." Ronno smiled a huge smile and said,"okay."

Bambi and his father started walking towards Ronno. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bambi sees a flash out of the corner if his eye. Bambi turns his head to see his father yelling in pain. Bambi looked and saw a horrible sight. A young buck had his antlers shoved into his father's side. Bambi ran and tackled the buck.

Blood poured from his father's side as Bambi punched the deer once. Ronno suddenly tackled Bambi. Bambi rolled on the ground until he was on the edge of the ravine. Bambi tried to jump back up but Ronno was on top of him again. He held his hooves on Bambi's neck." You see Bambi this is what happens when you mess with me. You get hurt. You see, you could have just left me alone and this would have never happened. But your stubborn. So this is where it all ends." Bambi managed to get out the words," screw you." Ronno just laughed in his face. Suddenly Ronno kicked Bambi hard in the side. This blow knocked Bambi over the edge of cedar creek ridge.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys sorry its been a while, I have been very busy lately. But I am still here do not think I have left you guys! Thank all of you for sticking with me!


End file.
